


Peeta's Drawing

by PeetasAndHerondales



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeetasAndHerondales/pseuds/PeetasAndHerondales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered why Peeta was so unbothered by nudity? Well, he's an artist, of course! And Katniss will give him a chance to draw her...naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeta's Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered why Peeta was never bothered by nudity or affected by it like a normal guy-and then it hit me. He's an artist. If anything, he probably admires it. And probably even more so if he had the chance to draw his beloved Katniss this way. So I gave him the chance, and for extra inspiration I added a song. It's titled "Desnuda" by Ricardo Arjona, which means "Nude." Don't worry, I translated the whole song while I listened to it. Just don't expect me to get over the top with the whole drawing thing, since I only know how to paint with words. Anyways, Enjoy. :)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! I got my inspiration from a ton of places (Titanic,Mockingjay, The Time Traveler's Wife). The song lyrics it was inspired by will be in Italics.

_**Peeta's POV**_  
It was early evening and I was in my room trying to paint, but somehow I seemed to be lacking concentration and inspiration today. I couldn't stop thinking about Katniss. I couldn't stop thinking about how I had made love to her last night. I couldn't stop thinking about her hair, her face, her body, her voice, her scent, her everything. I couldn't stop thinking about her, period. Normally I would take my thoughts about her and turn them into a painting, but today I needed more than that; I needed her in front of me. We had finally grown back together and were now closer to each other than ever before. So I called Katniss and asked her to come over to my house, which was now mostly used as my own personal art gallery. Sure enough, she agreed to come over and I got everything ready before she changed her mind.  
 _ **Katniss's POV**_  
I had an idea. As soon as Peeta called me to come over, I ran out the door. Normally I would be unhappy about him wanting to draw me again, but last night changed that and put me in an unusually good mood today. So I had a surprize for him.  
When I got to his house, he let me in and led me to his bedroom, which was covered in paintings and art supplies everywhere except on his bed. He told me to lay there and pose for him. But I had a better idea. I began to take my clothes off. He looked at me wide-eyed and exclaimed, "Katniss, what are you doing? You don't have to do that! Well, I guess you can if you want to..." he trailed off as he watched me put the rest of my clothes aside.  
"I want you to draw me nude, so that you can finally have a different painting of me." I said as I undid my braid and layed on the bed.  
Peeta chuckled and said, "Alright, whatever you say, Sweetheart. But first you need to adjust yourself."  
I blushed as he came over to me and made me lay on my side as he adjusted pillows under me. One was under my head and other one under the side of my torso, my right arm supporting my weight underneath me while the other lay above me with my the back of my hand provocatively over my forehead. I didn't think I could actually be provocative, but Peeta said I looked beautiful and ordered me to stay still, so I did.  
 _ **Peeta's POV**_

_I_ _t is not a sexual aberration, but I like to see you walk around naked at the beat of your adventurous breasts; victims of gravity. I wonder if it is because I dislike the tapestry.I believe that your nudity is your best lingerie. That's why I like you just the way you are._

I began to draw her. I measured out her shape as I sketcked her with my pastels; here's the head, here's the torso, here's the crotch, here's the feet. A provocative song was going through my head, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it. Probably somewhere in the Capitol.  
I sat there, in front of her, my sketch pad in front of me. I traced out her limbs, then added her dark, flowing hair above her head. It was all curls cascading down her shoulders. I kept adding more and more details, tracing the lines of her palms, the depthness in her eyes. I then added a darker pastel underneath her shadow so that it became three-dimensional. I used a lot of green pastels because I knew it was her favorite color, and besides, it was the color of the bedspread and pillows. I carefully traced out her breasts. Drawing them brought back memories of their softness underneath my rough palms.  
 _ **Katniss's POV**_  
My heart was beating extremely fast, faster than I ever remembered it beating before. I was trying really hard to stay calm and not blush. I wondered if he was drawing all my scars. He seemed to have grown fond of them, since he tended to caress those places a lot.

 _I_ _'m even fond of those extra pounds, if your boss were to see you from behind, I would not hesitate to promote your waist. Let me be filled with your nudity so that I can face the outside disguises in a better way. Nude, because there is no design that fits you better than that of your skin adjusted to your figure._

**_Peeta's POV_ **

_Nude, because there is no fool naive enough to dress a rose; it would be like covering its beauty. Nude, because nature makes no mistakes; if it had wanted you with clothes you would have been born with them. Let me be filled with your nudity so that I can dress from within, even just for a moment._

I drew every single one of her scars, because I knew each and every one of them had a story behind it just as much as mine did. Her scars were now part of who she was, part of her beauty, part of her story. They described pain but also overcoming. She was blushing. I smiled at her. She smiled back, but I didn't draw her smile, for she looked serious. Her eyes told a million tales. They were intense, and her lips were parted in longing.  
 _And now that I finally have you like this, nude and precisely in front of me, uncover your mind a little too; put your complex thoughts beside your clothes._  
 _ **Katniss's POV**_  
 _And if you start feeling a little insane, go insane all the way; for watching you will only be the beginning before losing all sanity._  
I bit my lip nervously. He was watching me and drawing me very intensely. My breathing was shallow and ragged; I was losing my mind. I couldn't wait until he showed me the finished product; I couldn't wait until he came for his reward. I wanted him to make love me again. I must be losing it for sure. But I just wanted to let go.  
 ** _Peeta's POV_**

_Nude, because there is no design that fits you better than that of your skin adjusted to your figure. Nude, because there is no fool naive enough to dress a rose; it would be like covering its beauty. Nude, because nature makes no mistakes; if it had wanted you with clothes you would have been born with them. Let me be filled with your nudity so that I can dress from within, even just for a moment._

I was almost finished. I added some pink, white, and orange-brown pastels to color her tan skin, and added some extra shading where it was darkest so that it stood out. I then added a dark gray shadow beneath her breasts and neck. I finished it by signing it with my name on the lower right-hand corner of the page and the date underneath.  
"It's done," I said grinning proudly as I showed it to Katniss. She stood up and looked at it. She gasped softly in surprise.  
 _ **Katniss's POV**_  
"Oh, Peeta, it's wonderful." I said, not believing that the woman in the portrait was me. How could it be? She was much too beautiful. But, sure enough, it was me, all of my scars were there, the lines on my palms were precisely correct. The drawing showed a woman laying on her side, her head thown back and her lips parted, her eyes intense with untold emotions. Is this how Peeta saw me? Haymitch was right, I could live a thousand lives and never deserve him.  
"You're wonderful, Katniss. I only drew what I had in front of me." he said modestly.  
"Thank you," I gasped, not knowing what else to say.  
"You're welcome," he responded as he handed me the portrait and a robe.  
"No need for that, Peeta." I said as I pulled him towards me and put the drawing down on a desk. "It's time for your reward," I said. I then kissed him as he put me down on the bed and began taking his clothes off whole still on top of me. I helped him get out of them quickly and we made love, softly and gently in the dark. I don't remember when the lights went off, but I do remember this: the moonlight framing his face, his blonde hair turned white by it, and his deep blue eyes gazing into mine as he moved inside me. I remembered thinking that nothing had ever felt so right, so perfect as this moment, right here, right now. Us, bare and covered by our nudity from within. His drawing was perfect.


End file.
